From Darkness to Light
by teamedward-4ever-4always
Summary: Bella leaves an abusive boyfriend to live with her brothers, Jasper and Emmett. Edward wants nothing more than to be there for her. Will she learn to trust him or keep her heart locked up for good. NOT FOR JACOB LOVERS. WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE. A/H
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a quick note to let you all know that this is my first fanfiction I've written. I've been lurking for a while, getting a feel for things and I got an idea in my head last night that wouldn't go away so I sat down and wrote this. I'm hoping everyone will like it. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration! Happy reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own twilight or it's characters. I own, well nothing!**_

* * *

"Bella, please don't do this. It was an accident baby, I swear. I didn't mean it. Open the door so we can talk about it."

I could hear him, right outside our bedroom door. His heavy breathing giving away his anger, something I knew to listen for whenever his temper got the best of him.

I also knew better than to open the door to him. The bedroom was my safe haven until he calmed down; there was no way I was letting him in willingly.

"Go away. I'm not coming out until you calm down." The words trembled from my swollen lips. I'd be feeling the sting from his hand, I was sure, once the shock had worn off. It usually took a while for the pain to set it. Gingerly, I put my fingers to my face where his hand had left its mark on my face minutes before. Things had to change. I knew I couldn't live like this for too much longer. He'd kill me. I just knew it.

"Damn it Bella. Open this damn door. Don't make me get mad baby. You know what'll happen if I do." His voice was low and even. Another sign that his anger was beginning to get out of control. I could picture his eyes, black and furious, on the other side of the flimsy bedroom door.

He started hitting the door with a force that would surely snap the hinges off.

"Please, leave me alone. I'm sorry for answering you back. I won't do it again. Just please calm down." I tried reasoning with him, even though I knew it was too late. I sat on the floor and drew my knees up to my chest and leaned on the bed for support. I couldn't help crying, which only made him angrier.

He beat on the door for what seemed like hours until it became eerily silent. I couldn't hear him breathing anymore and foolishly I thought he'd given up and gone back to the living room. I got to my feet to head for the door and all at once, the wood gave way to his heavy boot and shattered into splinters at my feet. Looking up, I saw his eyes, what I had feared. They were dark. And deadly.

"Look at what you made me do Bella. You are going to have to be punished for that." He spoke, and walked towards me.

"No, please…"

His hand connected with my face before I could finish and my vision blurred.

Again and again, he dealt blow after blow.

He backed me to the bed, tearing at my clothes until he had me naked, and then pushed me onto my back. I closed my eyes, tears streaming down.

"Please don't do this." But it was useless.

"Shut up you slut. You know you like it rough." One of his massive hands held me down by my chest while the other went to his belt and unbuckled it. Freeing himself, he stroked and pulled on his manhood until he was painfully rock hard.

"Look at me Bella. Come on slut. You're spreading it for everyone else, I know it. Look at me."

I opened my eyes and looked into his, fear running through my body. I knew he was going to rape me. Struggling would only make it worse.

Kneeing my legs apart, he cuffed my hands above my head and placed himself right at my opening. He leaned down and ran his tongue along the side of my face and neck and whispered in my ear, "You deserve this bitch." I shuddered, involuntarily.

Roughly, and with no warning, he shoved himself into my unwilling flesh. I cried and struggled, to no avail. It only made him more determined to hurt me. He pounded and pounded into me, cursing me and grunting. One of his hands left mine to dig into my hip, hard, his fingertips digging into my flesh.

I could tell he was nearing the end, his thrusts getting more erratic and painful. He took his hand from my hip and grabbed my chin, and all at once, forced my mouth on him as he came, spilling himself into me. I had no choice but to swallow. Spitting it out would mean another round.

Panting, he rolled onto his back and shoved me to the floor.

"Clean yourself up and then clean up the mess you made." With that last work, he rolled over, and slept.

* * *

I moved quickly to the bathroom, wincing from the pain. The tears in my eyes wouldn't stop falling and I tried to keep from crying out. I stood in front of the mirror and I didn't recognize the woman in front of me. Cuts and blood littered my face like a bad painting.

"Oh Bella, look what you've become" I whispered to myself. _He'll kill me next time. I know it._

I pulled on my sleep clothes, yoga pants and a t-shirt, and tried to clean the blood off my face. I went back to the bedroom, and my body seemed to work on its own accord after that. I grabbed my cell phone from the night stand and my purse off the floor and tiptoed down the hallway to the front door, not thinking of what I was doing or where I was going.

Inside the elevator, I pulled out my phone and stared at it. Knowing exactly who to call, I dialed and prayed for an answer.

"Jasper," my voice broke, "I need you. Please come get me. I'm scared. Hurry before he wakes up'

On the other end of the phone, Jasper cursed. "Bella, where are you, I'm on my way."

"I'm down in the lobby of the building. I'm scared Jazz."

"Emmett and I will be right there" He heard her disconnect the phone and he cursed again. "EMMETT, WAKE UP AND HURRY. IT'S BELLA." He yelled to his roommate, while grabbing shoes and his clothes. The two of them said nothing as they dressed as fast as they could, climbed into Emmett's Jeep, and sped off in the night.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I saw Emmett's massive jeep pull up to the building. Emmett and Jasper ran to the door, just as he came off the elevator. I screamed as Jasper tore through the lobby, pulling me into his arms. He whispered softly in my arms that I was safe, but I was shaking so hard it was hard to believe him.

I could see my fiancé sneering as he made his way to me, but Emmett, huge like mountain, stepped in front of me, blocking my view.

"This isn't your business, Emmett. She's my fiancée and we'll handle it. I'm sure whatever she told you was an exaggeration." He moved to snatch me from Jasper, but Emmett was too fast for him.

"You're wrong there buddy. My sister is my business."

"Em, come on man. We've got to go. Bella needs to get out of here." Jasper said, always the peace keeper.

"Don't you worry. I'll be back to finish this. You're gonna pay for what you've done to her." Lightening fast, his fist swung out and connected with Jacob's face, and laughed when he hit the ground. He followed Jasper out to the jeep and got behind the wheel.

I curled up into Jasper, and darkness overtook me.

"Where to Jazz?" He asked

"Let's take her to Alice's. She'll know what to do."

"Alright man. Jazz, I'm gonna kill him for this. Look at her man. Did you know it was this bad? Why didn't she tell us?"

"I don't know. But we'll deal with that later. Let's just get to Alice's. She's sleeping for now." Jasper held on to me, keeping me as comfortable as possible. Emmett drove in the direction of Alice's house.

"Are you gonna call him?" Emmett whispered

"Yeah, Em. I have to. I can't keep this from him. She'll be mad at me for telling him, but he deserves to know. We all know he's in love with her, and he'll be pissed if he doesn't hear this from us. He'll want to take care of her. Besides, right now, his medical degree will come in handy." Pulling his phone from his pocket, he sighed. This call would be hard. He dialed the familiar number and spoke quietly when the voice on the other line picked up.

"Edward, its Jasper. We need to talk."

* * *

Good? Bad? Let me know what you think and I'll be a happy happy writer!

Don't forget to review!

Have a great Thanksgiving!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter 2. I had hoped to update sooner, but I got some fantastic reviews, and one of them made me really stop and look at my story. I realized that things happened really fast, so this chapter goes back to the beginning of the night, to explain how things happened. It's not as long as I wanted, but I think it makes sense. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Man, you guys made my day when I read them! My hubby thought I was nuts, squealing about all my reviews. I got 7, not bad for the first chapter of my first ever fanfic! So special shout out to all of you:**

**Someone you don't know**

**vampgurl15**

**pooshy-spoon**

**Fab5-Blondie**** (I'm dedicating this chapter to you, since you're the reason I took another look at where my story was going and tried to right the confusion I caused! I hope this chapter clears up all that for you.)**

**SmokeyMelina**

**ccbrowneyes**

**And wow, some people put my story on alert! That's just awesome! Picture me in my living room jumping up and down! that's what I was doing reading each review and everytime someone put my story on alert! You guys rock! I hope I don't disappoint you with this next chapter!**

**Oh yeah and the disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters! although since the last chapter, I now own my brand new laptop! woohoo, updates should happen more often now. **

**I'm off to write chapter 3 now. I'm trying out an Edwards point of view. We'll see how it goes!**

* * *

_8 Hours Earlier_

"Okay dad. I promise I'll call you tomorrow. I got to go. I don't want the food to burn before Jacob gets home." I said goodbye to my father Charlie and hung up the phone. Good old Charlie Swan. Chief of police in Forks, Washington. My dad is such a small town man with old fashioned values and morals. I know it makes him uneasy thinking of my living with my boyfriend Jacob Black, but he'd never say anything. He's big on letting me make my own way and mistakes in the world.

Jacob and I have been together since I was about 17. His dad Billy and my dad have been friends for all of our lives. We grew up together, spending weekends and holidays together every year. It took a while for me to realize that Jacob had feelings for me. My brothers, Jasper and Emmett, kept telling me that he liked me, but I never saw it. I'd never been good with guys, preferring to stay to myself. But Jacob was persistant. He asked me out for my 17th birthday. He took me on a picnic and brought me flowers. I had never had that kind of attention before and it took my breath away. I agreed to be his girlfriend and here we are, 5 years later. I moved to Seattle when I was 20 so I could go to college and be closer to Jasper and Emmett, who'd left Forks as soon as they turned 18. Jacob couldn't stand not being with me, so a year later, he followed me here. Now I worked in a small bookstore part time when I wasn't in school, and he's gotten a job at a mechanic's shop fixing cars, something he was actually good at. Between our two incomes, we could afford the small apartment we called home.

Glancing up at the clock above the stove, I realized that Jacob was due home in a little under an hour. I pulled open the oven door and took the potato casserole out. I sprinkled the top with cheese and put it back in the oven to stay warm. I moved around the tiny apartment we shared, making sure things were exactly where they should be.

Jacob had rules about the up keep of the apartment. As soon as we moved in together, he started to change. He got meaner and stricter. It was slow at first, little comments here and there. If he didn't like my outfit, he'd pick and grumble until I changed into something he approved of. I thought that he just loved me so much he was just looking out for me. When he hit me for the first time, I thought I deserved it. I knew that Jacob liked the bed made as soon as we woke up, no exceptions. It was a little chore, but something that I knew to do to keep the peace. I woke up late one day and had to jump right in the shower to be ontime for one of my classes. Jacob was in the kitchen, drinking coffee. He came into the bedroom, once my shower was over and took one look at the unmade bed and just slapped me.

Lost in my thoughts, I barely heard the phone ring. Sighing, I shook off the memory and looked at the screen. _Alice_.

"Hi Alice." I said when I answered the phone. Alice Cullen, my best friend. I met Alice at the coffee shop I frequented by school. I was sitting in a booth and she walked up, all perky and pixie like and sat down across from me. "We're gonna be great friends." She had told me, and she was right. We'd been best friends ever since, going on 3 years now. She was also dating Jasper, so we were even closer because of how happy she him and how much extra time we got to spend together as a group.

"Bella! How's it going? Got your romantic dinner all cooked and whatnot? Where's prince charming?" She asked me, barely masking the sarcasm and disdain in her voice. She hated Jacob. She suspected that things weren't as great and rosy as I pretended them to be, but she would never say anything. She figured that I'd tire of him and move in with her and things would be perfect.

"Yes Alice. Dinner is cooked and he should be home in a few minutes. I can't talk long. I need to go get changed."

"Well I just wanted to remind you about the party tomorrow. You promised to be here to help me set up. I also wanted to make a request. I just finished your dress for the party, so you need come even earlier so I can make sure it fits right and then I can do your hair and makeup." She said in a rushed voice.

"Hey! You said I could do my own hair and makeup! Alice, that was the deal!" Alice could go a little overboard playing Bella Barbie. It gets old sometimes, even though I know her heart is in the right place. "What's the big deal with my hair and makeup anyway? With Rosalie there, no one will even be looking at me. I could go in a sack and i'd get the same attention."

"BELLA! The new dress deserves some finess. I'm going to make you sparkle! No argueing. You'll be in my capable hands. Now, you said something about getting changed? What are you wearing? Please don't tell me you're wasting one of my creations on him. Wear the black dress with the flats. You'll look fine."

Oh Alice. My personal stylist.

I did need to get dressed though. Jacob hated waiting for anything. I also needed to get off the phone with Alice, before she could mention...

"I spoke to Ed-"

"Got to go Alice! Love ya and I'll see you tomorrow!" And with a click, closed my phone, stopping her before she could mention him. It hurt even to hear his name. I'd been secretly in love with Alice's brother since she introduced us, about a year ago. It was wrong, because of Jacob, but there was something about him that made my heart beat faster. I could imagine waking up to those beautiful green eyes every day for the rest of my life. Of course, it was all a fantasy. Jacob would never let me go. I'd made the mistake of trying to break things off once. When the abuse began, I was so scared and torn. I tried to break things off, and he made it perfectly clear that if I tried to leave, he'd kill me. I had no doubt he meant it. So I stayed. Then he proposed. I don't know why I said yes, I guess fear. I didn't doubt for a minute that he'd make good on his promise if I said no.

Tucking the image of his eyes into my mind, I pulled out the black dress and shoes Alice had suggested. Pulling them on, I finished my make up with a light swipe of mascara and some gloss, just as I heard Jacob's keys in the front door.

"Bells, I'm home." He called out.

I hurried out to greet him, something else he insisted on. "Hi honey. I missed you!"

I hate terms of endearment. They always sound so fake, and forced.

"Dinner is ready, but I can keep it warming if you want to go get cleaned up and changed." I smiled at him, hoping to make him smile. If he smiled, even once, the night might not be so bad.

He didn't.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed? Not fancy enough for you? "

"No Jacob, that's not what I meant. I just thought that you would want to freshen up. Put the workday behind you. I'm sorry, of course you're perfect the way you are. Here, let's have some wine." I hurried into the kitchen to pour us each a glass of his favorite red. I plastered a smile on my face as I handed him his glass.

"Why are you all dressed up? Expecting company? I thought I told you I didn't want any company over here? Did that Alice come over to help you pick out that outfit?" Jacob liked Alice about as much as she liked him. "No Jacob. She didn't come over. I just thought it would be nice to look pretty for you. Don't you like it?" I asked him. The look in his eyes was scary. He just kept staring at me. Leering at me is more like it. Something just didn't seem right.

"Oh, you thought it would be nice to dress up for me? Since when? Where you hoping to see your lover boy tonight? Thought maybe Alice and that brother of hers would be stopping by?"

"Lover boy? What are you talking about? Jacob, you there's only you." How in the world did he know? What did he know? I barely knew how I felt these days.

"I know you like him Bells, you can quit playing stupid. It's insulting. Are you fucking him? Is that what the dress is all about? You got all dressed up so he could put his hands on what's mine, didn't you? Little slut." He spat out at me. I couldn't understand where this was all coming from. It wasn't like him to jump right into fighting. He generally liked to let me think that all was good first. Shock me more when the first slap came.

"Jacob no. You know that isn't true. There isn't anyone else. There's never been anyone but you." I pleaded with him. It was true. I had never been with anyone other than Jacob. I had given him my virginity. He knew that. "Baby, you know that I love no one but you. There's never been any other man but you."

He set his glass of wine on the counter and started walking towards me. Slowly. He came to a stop in front of me and took my hands in his. He raised one to his lips and kissed the knuckles. I was confused. "Jacob-" He cut me off by kissing my lips.

"Bella, I love you. And you are mine. Only mine. I'm not sharing, your heart or your body." He whispered.

"Jacob-"

"Bella, I didn't ask you to speak. I think you're forgetting who you're dealing with. I'm in charge. Now, I know that you had your heart set on going to Alice's little party tomorrow night, but I think that you should stay home. She'll understand. I don't want you anywhere near her, or that brother of hers."

Oh god. He couldn't do this. Alice was all I had left. I barely saw my brothers anymore. He got suspicious if I spent too much time with any of them. Alice was my best friend.

"No Jacob. I have to go. Alice is counting on me. Just this one last time, please." If I could convince him to let me go, I could explain to Alice what was going on.

"Isabella, what have I told you about answering me back?" He yelled at me, raising his hand.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the slap. When it didn't come, I opened them see him laughing. "My god Bells, your pathetic. I don't know why I put up with you." He walked to the stove, where our dinner was getting cold. "What in the hell is this? I thought you were making steaks? This isn't steak. This looks like slop." He picked up the casserole I had worked on so hard, and flung it across the tiny kitchen. "Clean that up."

I'd had enough.

"No Jacob. You made the mess, you clean it up." I turned to walk in to the bedroom, but stopped abruptly when his hand grabbed onto my arm, hard.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me. I'm tired of how you treat me Jacob. I haven't done anything wrong tonight except get dressed up for you and cook you a nice meal. I don't deserve this. I'm going to bed."

WHACK! The dreaded slap from earlier landed on my face before I could move or say anything else. My hand flew to my cheek and I could feel the tears sting my eyes.

"Bella baby, I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean to slap you honey." He stepped towards me and I flinched. Wrenching my arm out of his grasp, I ran to the bedroom and slammed the door behind me, locking it.

"I'm leaving Jacob. I mean it this time. You can't stop me." I yelled to him, grabbing my suitcase and opening in on the floor by my closet. I was going to leave this time. I'd call Alice and she'd come and get me. I couldn't lose her friendship. She kept me sane, laughing and breathing. If he kept me from her, I'd die.

Jacob started pounding on the door, screaming.

"BELLA!!"

I needed to hurry.

* * *

Please make my day and review! I'll be so happy!! Press the button, you know you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I wanted to update this chapter sooner, but it's been a hellish week at work and I just couldn't concentrate. They're cutting our hours at work and it's been just an uproar in my office. This being an adult thing really sucks sometimes. But, here it is! **

**Special thanks to those who reviewed! I got some repeat reviews, which is so awesome. I wanted to do shout-outs, but time restraints tonight kept me from doing that. But thanks thanks thanks for all those who have been reading my little story and reviewing it. I got a few more folks put me on story alert as well as a few favorite story alerts. I was over the moon for that! Now on to the story.**

**Oh, and you know the drill. Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight. I own my laptop and the worlds ugliest car! Happy Reading! **

* * *

**Epov**

"Edward, it's Jasper. We need to talk." My best friend friend spoke into the phone quietly. I looked at the clock glowing next to my bed.

2:38 am.

Rolling onto my back, I rubbed sleep from my eyes and frowned at the ceiling. "Jazz, it's 2:30 in the morning. I just came off of a 36 hour shift at the hospital. Whatever wild and crazy things you and Emmett got into tonight can wait till I've had at least, oh let's say 15 more hours of sleep." I grumbled.

"Edward, something happened man. You need to get here as soon as possible." He sounded tired and somehow older than his 26 years.

"What's going on Jazz?" I got out of bed, groaned at the screaming muscles in my back, and walked to the kitchen. Filling a glass with water, I tried to think of what would make him get me out of bed after such a grueling shift. "Is it Alice? Rosalie? Is someone pregnant? I swear Jasper, if you knocked my sister up-"

He cut me off, "It's not Alice or Rosalie. Edward, I need you to just trust me and get here. Now." His tone got a little forceful at the last word.

Now I knew something was wrong. Jasper was never one to speak in harsh or forceful tones. He's probably the most level headed guy I knew.

"Ok. Where's here anyway?" I asked, taking a big gulp of my water.

"We're all at Alice's."

All? "Let me get dressed and I'll be right over." Then he hung up on me. Yup, something's definitely wrong. Not one to panic, I made my way back into my bedroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tshirt. I slipped my feet into shoes, grabbed my keys and walked out of my apartment, locking it behind me. I kept thinking of what could be wrong. He said all. Who else besides for Alice would there? What in the hell was going on. Emmett would be there, since Rosalie shared a town house with Alice. I got ito my car and started the 15 minute drive to my sister's house.

I could hope to see Bella, but there's no chance for that. The mutt she called a fiance' wouldn't let her out at this time of night. I knew she loved him, and Jasper and Emmett never said a bad thing about him, I just had bad feelings about that guy. I'd tried to tell them both about it, but all they said was that if she wasn't happy, she'd leave and for me to stay out of it. _Bella_. Sweet, beautiful Bella. He just seemed, harsh. I've only met him a few times, but I couldn't imagine Bella being with a guy like that. He didn't deserve her. She should be with someone who understood how special she was. Someone who could pamper her, even though she'd hate being pampered. Someone who would worship her, like she deserved to be. Someone who, well, me.

I've had feelings for her since the night I met her. She walked up to my sister at some bar and the two of them did that screaming thing girls did. She looked at me and blushed, the most adorable, beautiful shade of pale red, and shook my hand. The moment she touched me I felt this shock, like electricity. I looked into her eyes, and I know she felt it too. She gasped and pulled her hand from mine like it was on fire. From that moment, she plagued my mind day and night. I couldn't shake the feeling of her hand in mine. It was, for lack of a better word, magic.

Spotting Alice's townhouse, I pulled my Volvo behind the monsterous Jeep that Emmett drove. He was dating Rosalie, my cousin. I didn't see the tiny car that Bella drove, so all hopes of seeing her died. _Damn_.

Not bothering to knock, I let myself into the front door. In the living room, I noticed right away that my assumptions were accurate. Something wasn't right. Alice was in tears, curled in to Jasper, clinging to him like a lifeboat. Emmett was pacing the floor, curling his fists in and out. In and out. Rosalie, looking murderous, saw me first.

"Oh Edward." She said, then fell apart. She started to cry, which broke Emmett out of his trance like state. He gathered her into his massive arms and led her to the couch next to Alice.

"Jasper, what's going on?" I felt uneasy, this nagging feeling in my gut that wouldn't ease up.

"You might want to sit down Edward. I need you to say as calm as possible. If you freak out, it'll just make things worse. " Jasper said. I dropped into the nearest chair and stared up at him.

"I got a wierd phone call this morning. Em and I tried to get there as fast as we could, but it was too late. Everything had happened so fast. We tried man. Honestly we tried." Jasper spoke so fast that I could hardly understand. I've never seen him this upset before. Behind his calm demeanor, his eyes told a different story. There was rage and pain. Alice let out a miserable sob. I jumped up, rushing to her. I crouched in the front of her, gripping her hands.

"Ali, what happened? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Fuck, Jasper, what in the hell is going on?" My mind was going so fast that I could hardly breathe. I swear if something happened to my sister, I was gonna kill someone.

"No Edward, I'm fine. It's not me. Be.. Bel..." She broke off, crying again. No, it couldn't be.

"It's Bella." Jasper said, meeting my eyes, and I could see him breaking. I dropped to my knees and struggled to understand.

"What about Bella? Did she have an accident? Where is she? What about Jacob?" I almost spat out his name. I didn't remember hearing about either of them being brought in to the hospital tonight.

"She called my phone from the lobby of her building. She was crying and freaking out. I didn't ask what was wrong, I just reacted. She's my sister man. We rushed over there, Emmett and I both. We got there and she was waiting for us, sitting in a chair looking out of the window." He stopped, struggled with his words.

"Jasper, what happened? Tell me what's going on."

"HE BEAT HER EDWARD!! We got to her and her face was all cut up and swollen. She looked almost zombie like man, just sitting there, waiting. I'm gonna killl him. I swear, I'm gonna kill him." Emmett finished, growling at the last part.

My lungs were starting to burn. Alice put her arms around me.

"I, I, I don't understand. Where is she? Jacob-"

"JACOB BEAT HER! My sister called begging for me to come and get her because that fucking animal put his hands on her and beat the shit out of her." Jasper's control snapped. His voice carried an edge that I'd never heard before. They had to be wrong. It couldn't be true. How could they be sitting here if what they say is true? Why wouldn't they be out there, finding that fucking bastard.

I sat for a moment, not saying anything, while their words sunk in. I could feel Alice and Rosalie, on either side of me, shaking with their tears. Jasper and Emmett just stared at me, gadging my reaction. I didn't disappoint.

My hands balled into fists and I tore myself from Alice's grasp. Growling, I started to the door. How dare he?! That bastard. He put his hands on her. On Bella, my angel. Emmett didn't stand a chance; I was gonna kill him! I was gonna find him and rip him apart.

But shockingly, it was Emmett who stopped me. Before I could reach the front dooor, he caught up to me and wrapped his huge arms around me. "Wait." He said.

I struggled to get free from his iron grip. "Fuck that Em! The two of you are just gonna sit there while he gets away with this? How can you be so fucking calm? I'm gonna kill him!"

"No Edward, just wait." He said. "I'd like nothing more than to find this dipshit and rip his head off, but I have to think of my sister first. She's here Edward. We didn't know what to do with her, so we brought her here. We can't leave her like this."

I let myself go slack in his arms. She was here. Safe. That should have been my first thought. _Think Edward_. "Where is she Emmett?" He dropped my arms and stepped in front of me.

"Sleeping in Rosalie's room. Jasper thought that maybe you could take a look at her, and tell us what to do next." The tears in his eyes un-nerved me. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Rosalie walked up to me and wrapped me in a hug. "Let her sleep a while before you go up." She whispered in my ear. Rosalie had experience in abuse, having been in an abusive relationship for years before she got the nerve to leave the son of a bitch. I knew that she had empathy for Bella that no one else could even imagine.

I took my place beside Alice on the couch once again. Jasper was in the chair, looking ragged. I didn't know what to say to anyone. My heart had this huge ache that was dulling all of my other feelings. I wanted to scream and throw things. Anything to take my mind off the urge to rush to her apartment and break the door down. This rage was a new feeling to me. I've had girlfriends before, but no one has ever given me this feeling of protectiveness before. I hadn't even felt this way about Tanya, my last girlfriend. Bella brought out feelings in me that I didn't think I was capable of feeling.

I stood and made my way to the stairs. I had to at least see her. My heart was having trouble convincing my mind that she was ok.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Alice asked in a small voice. I looked over at her and my heart broke a little more. Bella was her best friend, and Alice took the role of best friend very serious. I knew that she was blaming herself for not being able to keep Bella safe.

"I, I just need to see her Ali. I have to make sure for myself that she's ok. That she's safe." Alice just looked at me, understanding in her eyes. I took the stairs slowly, wanting to be quiet so I wouldn't wake her.

I flipped on the hall light, and taking a deep breath, pushed the door to Rosalie's bedroom open. She was laying on her back, one leg outside the blankets and her hands grasping the blanket so hard that her knuckles were turning white. The light from the hallway shined on her face and lit up the marks and cuts littering her face. The tears I'd been fighting started to fallland I struggled to stay calm. And then she shook her head, and I knuckled the tears away. I thought she could see me. I started to speak, then realized that her eyes were still closed.

"No don't." She whimpered. "Please Jake stop" Her head moved from side to side, and her body was starting to shake. When she started to scream, the last of my control snapped and I hurried to her. I took her by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Bella, wake up love. It's Edward."

She screamed some more. "Jake don't!"

"Bella open your eyes. He's not here. You're safe." I urged her. With one last violent jolt, her eyes popped open, filled with tears. She flinched away from my hands on her and she scrambled off the bed, backing into the wall, holding her hands in front of her.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispered. I sensed the others in the doorway, and turned to see Jasper and Emmett, standing horrified, shock in their eyes. They must have heard her screaming.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. It's Edward. I promise love, your safe." I used my most soothing voice, the one I used on my patients at the hospital. I held my hands in the front of my body to show that I meant no hard, and I could see her fighting herself. Her eyes cut behind me and landed on her brothers for the first time. She started to cry, sobbing, leaning against the wall.

I moved to reach out to her, but Alice rushed past me with Rosalie on her heels. Bella glanced at me, and I could see the shame in her eyes. I stood up and moved back to join Jasper and Emmett in the hall. We stood by, helpless, watching her crumble to her knees while Alice and Rosalie comforted her. Jasper put one hand on my shoulder and tried to gain his strength while trying to console me. _How ironic. His sister is beaten and I'm the one who needs comforting._

Rosalie came to the door and whispered, "Why don't you three leave us for a while. She doesn't want to come out right and tell you, but it's hard for her to see you all right now. Just go downstairs and we'll take care of her." She glanced at me. "Edward, you're gonna have to get it together if we're gonna convince her to let you examine her." She managed a weak smile, then shut the door softly in our faces.

The three of us tracked downstairs to sit and wait. Each of us wondering just what kind of hell had she been through tonight, and wether any of us should have known it was coming.

* * *

**Well, what's the verdict? I know that it's not as long as it could be, but I wanted to end things there because I'm still not sure as to how to do Edwards point of view, so I wanted to give you guys a chance to review and let me know if it's worth doing again or not. Be honest! It's the only way I'll know how to fix the mistakes. **

**Now, I know Jasper and Emmett's reactions compared to Edwards is going to seem weak and very understated, so to explain, they know Bella better than anyone. Even though Jacob did this horrible thing to her, she's not going to want him hurt or for her brothers to get into any trouble over her. She'd rather them just let it go, which is what they'll do for her to make her happy. But, if you got it, Edward's been in love with her since they met, which is roughly a few months after she met Alice, which is a while. He's been carrying this torch for her since then. So that's that. Sorry this AN is so long winded, but I wanted to explain a few things that I'm sure would have come up in the reviews. **

**Also, I'm working without a Beta so please forgive any mistakes you may find. I'll admit that I'm very anal about spelling and grammar, so I try to correct as I go along, but even the most anal of perfectionists can make mistakes so forgive and if you find something, point it out and I'll go back and fix it.**

**So, please please push the little button! Review and I'll be the happiest little southern girl alive! **


	4. Chapter 4

**First I want to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted. My hubby hasn't wanted to share the internet lately, so blame him for how late this is! And on top of that, the hubby got laid off of work, so the inspiration to write has been far down on my list of priorities. **

**I wanted to say this before you all read the chapter. This story is about the struggle to overcome being raped. All of the feelings that Bella is feeling in this story is normal. The internal struggle is so hard to overcome because your head and heart say two totally different things. Ok, Rant over. **

**Also, Thanks to the reviewers. You guys make my day every time I read a review. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I haven't taken ownership of anything Twilight. I'd like to take Edward and run away. Maybe Emmett can come too! But until then, I still only own my laptop and a few packages of Ramen Noodles in my cabinet. **

**Bella Pov**

_"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. It's Edward. I promise love, your safe."_

Edward? What was he doing here? Where is here anyway? I saw something out the corner of my eyes, and saw Jasper and Emmett standing in the doorway. Last night's events came back to my mind like a sledgehammer hitting a wall. I couldn't fight the tears in my eyes, seeing the looks on their faces. I sobbed, falling against something to keep me on my feet. I felt Alice's small hands on me at the same time I saw Edward go to move towards me. I felt so ashamed when I met his eyes. Rosalie wrapped her strong arms around me and all the strength in my legs went out, and I crumpled to the floor.

"It's ok Bella. We're here for you." Alice whispered in my ear. God why had this happened to me? I felt sick to my stomach, but I couldn't let my brothers see that.

"Make them leave. I don't want to see them. Any of them" I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

I felt Rosalie leave my side, but I couldn't bring myself to look. I'd see him. That look in his eyes. Pity. Disgust. Of course disgust. He's probably thinking I got what I deserved. I'd kidded myself into thinking that he had the same feelings about me that I had for him. Stupid but true. Why would he feel anything for me. Plain, ordinary Bella. Jacob had been right all those times he'd said no one would ever love me. A man like Edward wouldn't want someone like me. He deserved glamour, sophistication. He'd never like me.

"Sweets they're gone." Rosalie said, kneeling in front of me. "Come on Bella, let's get off the floor."

Between she and Alice, they managed to drag me off the floor and into the bed. No one said anything for a while. I curled up into a ball, crying and rocking myself. Alice and Rosalie layed next to me, curling themselves around me, like a fort. I was thankful for them. For not making me feel worse about myself. For just letting me cry and scream and fall apart. I hadn't seen disgust in their eyes. All I had seen was love, and worry. I knew that Rosalie had been abused by a boyfriend before Emmett. Alice had let it slip once. She hadn't given me many details, but enough to let me know that if I needed to talk to her about things, Rosalie was the best one to go to. I think that she secretly knew about how Jacob really treated me, but she's never let on. Great thing about best friends, they knew when to stay out of things.

* * *

After about an hour of laying there, I knew that I had to say something. I knew they would have questions. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell them, or how I was going to explain what had happened between Jacob and I, but I knew that they'd want to know. They were the closest people I had in my life, apart from my brothers, and they deserved the truth. Or the readers digest version of the truth. No way could I tell them everything. The rape was something I didn't plan to tell anyone. It was going to be hard enough to tell them how long I'd been living like that. How many times I'd covered black eyes with makeup, or wore long sleeves in 80 degree weather to cover the finger marks he'd left from squeezing my arms too tightly. Emmett was going to go nuts. Jasper, not so much, because he was my calm brother. Always willing to rationalize things, to listen to reason. I had a chance to make him see things my way.

I didn't want them to rush over and hurt Jacob. Somewhere, in my heart, I knew that what he'd done was wrong, but that part was so small compared to the part that said he'd done what he needed to do. I hadn't cooked what he asked me to. I'm pretty sure there was a mess in the house that I hadn't picked up right away. Little things I could have done to make sure that he was always in a good mood. I'd caused every hit, every slap he'd given me. If only I'd been better for him.

"Bella?" Alice's small voice rang out in the darkness of the room. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" Our little mother.

I shook my head. I don't think I could handle anything at this point. The thought of food made my stomach turn.

"Honey, do you want to talk about it? About what happened?" Rosalie tried. She put her hand on my side and I winced. Jacob had gotten some good hits there. "Oh I'm sorry." She said, and moved her hand to my back, and once again, pain shot through me. I tried to hold back the gasp that threatened to escape, failing miserably.

"Alice, turn on that lamp." She said, moving to a sitting position in the bed. Light floooded the room, and I realized for the first time I was in Rosalie's bedroom. Before I could say anything, not that I had thought of anything to say, she had grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it up.

"Oh my god!" She said, loudly, staring down at the black and blue marks littering my side.

Alice teared up again, and gasped. "Oh Bella."

I sat up and tried to pull down my shirt. But Rosalie had other ideas.

"What in the hell did he to you" She asked, anger in her voice. "Bella, I think you need to let Edward look over you."

"NO!" I wheezed out. "No please, don't let him in. Don't let him touch me."

"Bella, something could be wrong. You need to be checked out by a doctor-"

I cut her off. "NO Rose. Please, don't let him touch me. Please don't let him hurt me." I cried out. She met my eyes, and I don't know what she saw there, but something in her eyes told me that she understood exactly what was going on. I was starting to panic. The girls I could take. Soft gentle hands. But his. I don't think I could take it. What if he thought the way Jacob did? That I deserved to be hurt. What would he do to me if they left the room?

"Oh sweets, it's Edward. He's not going to hurt you. Bella, I'll be right here with you the whole time. You have to let him check. It's either that or a hospital. Take your pick, but it's going to be one of them." Her voice left little to argue with, but I couldn't help doubting. I was so confused. I had feelings for him, but at the same time, I was terrified to let him touch me. How in the world did I get here? I closed my eyes, feeling the familiar tears once again.

I could feel my lungs contracting. I was getting dizzy. I knew a whopper of a panic attack coming on, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

She released me quickly. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh my god EDWARD! COME QUICK!!"

* * *

**EPOV**

Sitting there, waiting, was agony. She was up there, in pain, crying. And all I could do was sit there waiting. The need to protect her was overpowering. I wanted to rush out, find that bastard and teach him a lesson. It was so hard to just sit there, knowing he was out there, going about his life as if he had done nothing wrong to her.

How long had she lived like that? How often had he put his hands on her like that? She looked so broken. For a moment, when she looked at me, she looked so scared. I hated him for putting that fear in her. Why hadn't she told anyone what was going on? There's no way her brothers knew what she was going through; they would have done something.

"I'm going to kill him." Emmett had been spitting that same sentence out since we'd been banished downstairs. He'd get up, pace around for a few minutes, and say that. I wanted to tell him that killing Jacob wasn't the answer, but I couldn't agree more at this point. It was hard to watch my friends grieve like that.

"-EDWARD! COME QUICK!!" Alice's tiny voice carried down the stairs.

I flew up the stairs, Jasper and Emmett hot on my heels, and flung open the door to Rosalie's room. Bella was in the middle of the bed, gasping for breathe. Rosalie and Alice were in full blown panic mode.

"What's wrong with her?" I climed in the bed next to Bella and tried to figure out what was happening. I reached out my hands to her and the look in her eyes broke my heart even more. Pure panic. I stilled the movement of my hands, but I didn't pull them back. "Bella please. I just want to make sure you're ok. I'm not going to hurt you." _Soothing tone, Edward. Don't freak her out. _

I moved a little closer to her, whispering softly to her. She was having a panic attack, I was sure of it. I wanted to reassure her that I wasn't going to hurt her. I'd rather cut off my hands than touch her in any way other than love. For me to really examine her, she had to trust me, and know that I was going to keep her safe. "Bella, look at me. Look right here." I told her. She turned her eyes on me, and it took all I had to hold back from grabbing her and holding her close. "I am here to help you. I promise I will never hurt you."

"Okay." It came out in a whisper, but she acknowledged me. I watched the panic dull in her eyes, and talked her down to a more controlled breathing.

"Panic attack." I told the others. "Nothing we can do for her really, just talk to her and make her take deep breaths. She'll be fine." I inched closer to her, reaching my hands out to her again. "Bella, I'm going to ask that you let me look you over. You probably don't want to go to the hospital. This way we can make sure that nothing is seriously wrong with you and you don't have to go to the ER. I promise I won't hurt you. The girls can stay in the room with us. Please Bella believe me. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you."

She just looked at me, for a few seconds, minutes, hours; who knew how long. In her deep brown eyes, I could see her indecision. She wanted to give in, I could tell, but she was wrestleing with her fear. Once again, the rage in me boiled, the fury wanted to take over and go out to find that bastard. But I managed to reign it in. I didn't want her to see my anger. I needed to be calm and patient with her. The last thing I needed was to scare her even more. Lost in my own thoughts, I almost missed her words, fluttering out like a soft breeze.

"Edward, you'll make my brothers leave, right?" She sounded so ashamed. I doubt Jasper or Emmett could have heard her.

"If you tell me to, then yes, I'll make them wait downstairs. Whatever will make you the most comfortable is what we'll do."

"Okay. Let's get this over with." She moved forward and swung her legs off the bed, setting them on the floor. I stood and moved over to the doorway, where Jasper and Emmett were standing, with Alice and Rosalie settling on either side of Bella on the bed.

I spoke in a low voice. "She agreed to the examine, but only if the two of you wait downstairs. She'll only let the girls stay with her." Immediately Emmett went to argue with me, but before he could utter a word, Jasper cut him off.

"If that what it takes, then we'll go. Is there anything we can do?"

"No, but I'll let you know. I'll come down as soon as I'm done. She'll be ok guys. I swear, I'm going to do whatever I can for her."

"We know man. Just take care of her Edward." Emmett gave her one last look, and then he and Jasper turned and walked down the stairs.

Turning to face the three girls sitting on the bed, I set my mind to work.

"Alright Bella, we'll make this as quick as possible." I walked over to her, took her hands in mine as I knelt in front of her. It was as if Alice and Rosalie just disappeared. All I could see was her. "I promise no one will ever hurt you again. I swear it." I brought her hands up to my lips and kissed them softly, and she squeezed lightly. My heart soared! She understood. Maybe things would work out after all.

* * *

**Don't stone me please! I promise not to ever make you wait that long for an update again! Like I said, things have been rough at my house. I lost inspiration half way through the chapter so I was writing blindly. **

**Review please!!**


End file.
